Hidden From All But One
by Zheawesomest
Summary: When Canada falls serious ill for no apparent reason, he keeps it from everyone with little trouble. But with one little incident, the other northern nation ends up taking care of him... Of course Russia never does anything free
1. Chapter 1

Canada rests his head on his hand and rubs his temple discreetly, not that anyone would notice if he did it openly. His headache didn't go away and he held back a groan. The bear on his lap whined and covered his head and the Canadian pet him absently. "It'll be alright." He whispers to the bear, and holds back a cough. He paces his breathing and leans back in his chair, unaware of the curious violet eyes upon him.

"Mattie!" America shouts, tackling the Canadian into a hug after said man had just gotten up. "Hi Al." Matthew says, in a scratchy whispery voice. His brother doesn't notice the difference and pulls Canada over to the arguing European nations. "Iggy! Frenchy!" Alfred shouts and waves with his arm wrapped tightly around his brother. "Al, you're hurting me." Matthew whispers, but no one hears him. Canada sighs and stays uncomfortably attached to his brother. He sniffles and holds back coughs. "Communistic Bastard," America mumbles, gaining his brothers attention. The blond American was glaring over at Russia, who was smiling back while his sisters spoke to eachother. "How can he just smile like that?! He's causing a war in his own sisters country." America says with malice, "Which le Russie is denying." France says, with his arm around Britain's throat. "Not like everyone doesn't already know he is." Britain says, then snaps the frenchman's arm off of him. "Al? Can you let me go? I have to feed Kumahiro." Canada whispers, and this time Alfred lets him go. Canada picks up his furry friend and his notes and goes back to his room.

Matthew sighs as he lets Kumajirou jump down from his arms when they enter the Canadian's room. Matthew stumbles and flops onto the bed, leaving his door wide opened. "Missing." Kumajiro says, having opened Matthews notes. "What do you mean?" Canada mumbles into his covers. "Notes on Oil aren't here." The bear says, pawing the two sheets that have notes on the topics surrounding oil but none had anything actually on the oil. "Dammit. " Canada mumbles. "I'll get them. Sleep." Kumajirou says and dashes out the door before Canada could say anything.

Kumajirou ran around the hallway, until he crashed into a pair of legs. "Little полярный медведь, what are you doing?" A thick Russian accented voice asks. "Ow, your legs are hard. " Kumajirou says, rubbing his head. "Do you have notes on Oil?" He asks, looking up at the Russian curiously. "Da, I do. Why do you need them?" Russia asks back, his notes in his coat. "Cana forgot take notes on Oil. Can he borrow yours so he can copy?" Kumajirou says, pointing back to his masters open door. "They are in Russian, it'd be a better idea to get from english nations. " Russia says, and starts to head to his own room. Kumajirou races after him and stops the Russian's legs. He stood on his back legs and put one paw on each leg "He can translate, none of them remember who he is or even bother taking notes. Hamburger's writing is unreadable to everyone but him, Evil Scone and Wine always fight so they never take notes. " Kumajirou pleads, knowing neither to be a lie but also knowing that the others actually depended on his master for notes they didn't take. Before the Russian could respond a loud thump and glass shattering is heard from Canada's room.

Canada had rolled over and tried to get up so he could try to breath better but fell and banged his head hard, giving him a nasty headache. To make things awesomer, the lap on the bedside table fell off and shatters by his head, giving him multiple cuts. He keeps his eyes shut, and focuses on better things to stop himself from shaking. Of course, because of this, he doesn't hear his pet rushing into his room with very loud footsteps following.

Kumajirou had bolted for his masters room, and Russia had followed, with mild curiousity, running behind the bear. He picked the bear up when he noticed the glass on the floor. He sets the bear on the bed and walks over to the Canadian sprawled on the floor. He checks for signs of life first as a precaution, then checks to see if the man is conscious. Which he isn't, Russia sighs and picks up the Canadian. He sets the blond on the bed, taking the smashed glasses off of his face and setting the almost empty wire frames on the bedside table. "Stay." Russia says, looking at the bear who looked ready to jump down and get more help. Kumajirou whines in response but stays on the bed.

Ivan gets a pair of tweezers, a bowl, a face cloth and papertowel, then goes back to the Canadian. He pulls up a chair, and sets the papertowel down on the table and tweezers on it, then sets the bowl beside the paper towel with the facecloth half in half out. He very carefully takes out the pieces of glass in Matthews face, allowing the skin to heal. He sets all the glass shards on the paper towel. "Sick." Kumjirou says, sitting on the end of the bed, looking at Canada with concern. "Канада is sick?" Russia asks, pulling glass from the boys neck as well. Kumajirou whines in agreement. "His economy is one of the best in the world, Da?" Russia says, then uses the cloth to clean up the blood on the Canadian. "It's not economical! He just became sick one day!" Kumajirou whines, standing up on his hind legs. "Help!" He orders with a whine and pout. "I do not do things free Bear. I have helped too much already with nothing to be given back. Get one of his family to help." Russia says and leaves without a word more.

Kumajirou whines at the helpful mans departure and goes over to his master and curls up beside him and falls asleep with his head on Matthews arm.

* * *

IDK, I thought bout it and figured why not? 


	2. Chapter 2

OKIE! Take a quick moment to read the names I'm using for the sisters simply because listen!:  
Ukraine: Irina (Irunya) Chernenko -Irunya is a pet name, like Vanya-  
Belarus: Natalya Alfroskaya  
MERCI FOR READING

* * *

Russia sits with his sisters at supper, they were chatting happily while Ivan thought about the Canadian. It would've been easier to stay with him. At least he wouldn't have to deal with his сестра crushing his arm. But still, if he did take care of the nation without gaining anything, he would be seen as weak. However if he got land or his assistance in his Presidents plan, the annoying child America would not be happy and probably attack Russia like he often does.

"Vanya?" Ukraine asks, poking her brother slightly, he hadn't eaten or spoken at all. "Da сестра?" He says, eyes gaining life and looking at his elder sister. "Is there something on your mind?" Irina asks, looking worriedly at her brother. "Nyet, I am fine сестра." Ivan says, not really answering her question. "Hm, well, brother, if you are not to eat we should go back and sleep." Natalya says in her monotone and looking up at Ivan. Russia nods quickly and the three pay and leave.

"Ivey." Irina says, shaking her brother lightly, after breaking into his room. "What Irunya?" Ivan mumbles, not haven actually been asleep. "What was on your mind during dinner?" She asks gently. "Nothing." Ivan mumbles and turns away. "Vanya, don't lie to me. " She says with a stern tone. "Earlier, I found Canada sick." Ivan mumbles. "And?" Irina prompts. "I took care of him a bit then left without checking to see if he's well." Ivan mumbles , preparing for the sure to be lecture. "VANYA!" Irina shouts, glaring at the larger nation as if she was his scolding mother (Which she was). "Come on, we're going to see Matvey." Irina says, pulling Ivan with her by his arm.

"Dude, why is your sister draggin you around?" Amerika asks, chuckling at the sight of a slightly pouting Russia being dragged by his big bossumed sister. "Ask anymore and you will be sure to not walk straight, da?" Ivan says with a smile as Ukraine continues to drag him away and then drag him into Canada's room with little trouble. Amerika looks slightly confused, "Isn't that... no he's on a different floor." He mumbels and walks to his own room.

"You said you wouldn't help." Kumajirou says, getting up from his master's side to go to the edge of the bed and glare as much as a bear could at the Russian. "Da, I did." Russia says without even looking at the bear. "What happened to Matvey?!" Ukraine asks, dropping her brother an running carefully over to the Canadian. She puts her hand to his head and quickly pulls back. "Vanya! Get cold water and a cloth. Now." Irina orders and Ivan grumbles but does as he's told. He comes back with a new bowl, replacing the old one he had put hours ago there. "Here." He says and takes the other bowl away and sets it on a different table.

Irina smiles happily. "Good." She says and pushes her brother into a chair she had set up next to Canada's bed. "You will stay here and help him get better, leave before he is and I'll tell Natalya all of the locations. I'm not so dense as to believe that you're not absolutely terrified of her." Ukraine says and bouncing out of the room happily and locks it on her way out. "You're stuck." Kumajirou says, turning to the Russian. "Da, I am."

* * *

Sorry if it's kinda short. I wrote this in a few hours so give me a break! Sooom, yeah hope you like it. And yes, Ukraine is going to be a devious little devil.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan sighed and continued taking care of the Canadian, but it was late and even the Russian was getting tired. "He'll be alright for a few hours. If he gets bad I'll pounce on you." Kumajirou says, walking over and curling up beside the Canadian and the Russian was too tired to object and fell asleep in the fairly uncomfortable

-_-A FEW HOURS LATER-_-

"Canada sat up mumbling, and blinking awake. He looks around and is slightly confused as to how he got into bed then had a mini freak out when he saw the largest nation sleeping in a chair beside his bed. He froze and stared at the Russian before pacing his breathing and swallowing. "Should I wake him?" Matthew whispers to his bear friend. "I don't think so, He should get his sleep, he was up all night." Kumajirou says, then walks over to the phone and picks up the receiver in his mouth. "Getting food would be a good idea." Matthew whispers and takes the reciever. He knows little German so he just asked for the Special they had that day. After he's told his two orders of the day's special and one order of some fish dish will be ready in 10 minutes and up in 15, Canada sighs and hangs up. He checks his phone and sighs when he sees no one has called or anything.

Then nearly jumps out of his skin when he does get a call. He picks up his phone quickly and answers without checking the ID. "Hello?" He asks quietly. "Matvey? Why are we whispering?" Irina's whispering voice comes over the line. "Uh, Russia is asleep." Matthew says, moving to get out of bed when he sees the glass. He sits on the edge, mentally creating a map of where the glass is so he can avoid it. "I told him to watch over you. Not take a nap." Irina says, sounding like she would give the Russian a scolding of a lifetime. Matthew carefull stood up, and walked to the door on his toes -mentally thanking the fact that France more or less forced him to take point ballet- "Kumajirou says he was up all night." Matthew whispers and stops at the door, peering out the peephole of the room. "Alright, I can't blame him for being exhausted himself, but he should get up soon. You were in terrible condition." Irina says and Matthew nods even though she couldn't possibly see. "Yeah, I know. I really don't understand why my economy is one of the best in the world." Matthew says and opens the door before the tall German server could knock. "Sorry." Matthew whispers but the man nods and gestures to the cart and then the room. "Haben Sie den Wagen wollen?" He asks in a hushed tone, taking the fact that he should speak quietly from how the Canadian spoke. "Oh uh, Ja, Ja ich würde" Matthew whispers after figuring out what the man says. He pulls a few euro and tips the man as he leaves the cart for Matthew to pull in the room. Matthew pulls the cart into the room as much as he could so he could shut the door, which he did.

He sighs and looks back and sees the Russian still soundly asleep. Russia looked innocent as he slept. Matthew walks back over to the bed on his toes, avoiding the glass. Matthew very carefully leans over and goes to wake the Russian, but his arm was caught by the man. "Что ты делаешь?" Russia growls and tightens his grip more on the Canadian. Matthew starts shaking and swallowed, trying to ignore the fact that his wrist could possible be broken if he wasn't careful. "I-I was going to wake you, ask you if you wanted some food." Canada whispers, a bit extremely fearful of the Russian. Russia kept his glare on the Canadian and tightened his hold on the Canadians wrist. "R-Russia y-you're going to-" Matthew was cut off by his bears growl. Kumajirou pounced on the Russian's arm and latched onto the one gripping Canada. This only causes Russia to increase his grip on Matthew. "R-Russia y-you're g-going to break something. " Matthew whines, shaking and trying to get his arm out of the vice like grip. Russia however was increasing how hard his grip was with every second the Canadian's bear was biting him, and Kumajirou continues biting the Russian as long as he hurts his master. Soon a crack in heard and Matthew starts whimpering at his broken wrist and Kumajirou lets go and so does the Russian. Matthew sits on the bed, looking warily at the Russian, Kumajirou curled up next to his injured master. "извините" Russia mumbles then they both hear frantic shouts in Ukrainian. Matthew says put, sitting crosslegged on his bed, so Russia rounds the bed and picks up Matthew's discarded phone.

"Vanya! What did you do?!" Ukraines voice comes scolding from the phone. "Nothing, well I may have broken something." Russia says, and glances back at the Canadian with a childish smile. "A bone something?" Ukraine asks, a growl in her own voice. "Maybe, " Russia says. "Can you hand me some food?" Matthew asks in a whisper, Russia raises an eyebrow at the request but grabs one of the dishes and hands it to the Canadian. Matthew places it on the bed when he notices the arm bleedins quite profousely. He grabs some of the bandages from the bedside table with his not broken arm and grabs the Russian's arm. Ivan continues to talk to Irina on the phone as he stares at the Canadian with a confused look as Matthew wraps Ivan's wounded arm with little trouble and only one hand. Matthew shrugs at the look "I'm a field doctor in wars a lot. " Matthew whispers still. "Put Matvey on" Irina orders and Ivan does hesitantly. Matthew holds the phone to his ear .

"I'm fine Ukraine." Matthew says instantly. Russia raises an eyebrow at the statement, then notices the bear whining and pointing at the food. Russia looks at one of the dishes and sees it fish then hands it to the bear, assuming it was for the creature. Matthew puts the phone straight down from his ear so he could still hear Ukraine's worrying but she couldn't hear him. "The other one is for you. Thought you'd be hungry." Matthew says, smiling slightly for a split second, then goes back to talking to the frantic Ukrainian woman. Russia looks at the blond curiously again but this time shakes his head and grabs the dish and sits in the chair he was before.

After Matthew had finished talking to Irina, he put the phone on the table and ate as well as he could without using his broken wrist. "Not many nations handle broken bones that well." Russia says, knowing how many nations react to having their bones snapped. "Well, I guess I'm stronger than people think. Can we drop the subject?" Matthew asks, filling his mouth with food so he can't talk. Russia looks at the blond curiously, but figures he can get that information later.


	4. Chapter 4

Both had eaten in silence. Neither had spoken after Canada has asked to drop the subject. However, that did not stop Russia from thinking about how Matthew reacted to his arm being broken. Even America whines when his bones are broken. Matthew showed distress, but after the intial pain he acted like it was nothing. Matthew whimpered and whined, but as soon as Ivan had let go Matthew seemed to have stopped caring.

"You're staring." Matthew whispers, when he notices the Russian looking at him for a long period of time. "Oh, sorry Matvey." Russia says and puts the plate back on the cart. Ivan takes Canada's empty plate and places it on the cart as well as the bears empty plate then returns to his chair. "I-I am feeling better Russia, so you can go back to your room." Matthew says with slight hesitation. "Нет." Is all Russia says. Matthew furrows his brows and looks at Russia confused but doesn't ask any questions.

Ukraine came in a moment later, putting her lock picks in her pocket "Hello~" she says happily and sits on the bed by Kumajirou. "So, how have you two been?" She asks as if she hadn't forced her brother to take care of the Canadian and basically trapped the pair together. "We're fine Irunya." Ivan says, leaning back in his chair. Irina ignores her brother and looks at Matthew. "I'm fine Ukraine." Matthew says, smiling at the older nation. "Alright. But isn't your economy doing well at the moment? What could possible cause this?" Ukraine asks, sounding extremely concerned. "I don't know. I just fell ill one day. It hasn't really let up since then. Just kept getting worse." Matthew explains, shrugging weakly. "Does your boss know?" Matthew shakes his head in the negative. "Why not? Can't he help you?" Russia asks, sounding confused.

"If he reported it, they would blame her." Kumajirou says suddenly and Matthew hushes him. "Her?" Russia asks, leaning closer with a raised eyebrow. "The-" "Kumawari!" Matthew hushes, giving the bear a look that says "Shut up and don't breathe a word about her." The bear whines but sticks his tongue out and lies down. "Matvey, who's the girl your bear is talking about?" Ukraine asks, in a stern voice. "No one of importance. Can we drop the subject? Please?" Matthew asks quietly, and both older nations sigh. "Fine. But only for now. We will talk about it later." Russia says and Matthew sighs. "So, Matvey, when are you going home?" Ukraine asks and Matthew thinks when his flight is. "Saturday, noonish. But I have to go to the airport at 9." Matthew says knowing it'll take a few hours for them to clear Kumajirou.

"Hm, alright. Well, you two missed the meeting today." Ukraine says and Russia's eyes widen. He had forgotten all about it. "America made a fuss saying брат was making Matvey communist and invading your vital regions." Ukraine says, looking at Matthew. "Yup, that sounds like my brother. I wonder if I should move up my flight." Canada mumbles, thinking his brother would make less fuss if he didn't see the Canadian. "Oh! Matvey, we should come with you to make sure you are fully well." Ukraine says, and Russia stares at her as if she's gone insane. He did not want to spend time around Amerika's brother more than he had to. "Uh-" Matthew was cut off by his bear. "You two should come! Cana can show you around when he's better!" Kumajirou says happily. "That is a great idea Kumajirou!" Ukraine says happily. "I'll go book us a flight! Vanya, would you care to pack us up?" Ukraine more of orders and dashes out with Kumajirou.

Canada and Russia were silent. After a while Matthew got up and carefully started packing up his things. "I'll go pack for me and Irunya." Ivan says and Matthew places a key in the Russian's out stretched hand. Ivan leaves the room as Matthew continues packing. Ivan soon returns with two suit cases fully packed. Matthew had finished his suitcase and was packing away the toys and food he brought for Kumajirou in a smaller suitcase. Matthew sighed as he finished and stood up, then sat on the bed.

Soon Ukraine comes back. "Alright! We leave in three hours for Ottawa! That is where your home is Matvey, right?" Irina asks, sounding unsure but Matthew nods in the positive. "Great. How long are we staying in Ottawa?" Ivan asks, one could hear how much he disliked the idea. "Only for a few weeks until Matvey is perfectly healthy!" Irina says happily. " великий" Ivan mumbles. "We should actually leave soon however, it takes a while for Kumajirou to be allowed on the plane." Matthew says quietly, shrugging with an apologetic smile. "The people try to get me on a leash or cage. Last time I was in a cage I tore it to pieces and then walked to Cana on the plane." Kumajirou says happily and somewhat proudly. "Good for you. So we should leave now, da?" Ivan says in a tone that made it sound like an order. Matthew and Irina nod in the affirmative and each grab their suit case and follow the taller male through the hotel and out the doors. Irina called a cab and soon the three were on their way to the took them an hour to get to the airport, since the cab driver spoke little english and none of the nations knew much german.

Matthew sighs as the airport security and staff start explaining to him why a polar bear can't be on a plane. After almost an hour of fighting, Matthew got extremely fed up and gave them his Prime minister's number without telling them who it was, and told them to call it. After a few minutes and yelling from Harper -which was loud enough for Matthew to hear- the staff apologized and left him alone. "Do you always get your boss to bail you out?" Ivan asks when Matthew returns to their seating area. "Vanya!" Irina says, scolding him in that one word at the tone he used. Matthew ignored the Ukrainian and answered Ivan's question "Not all the time. Sometimes I get fed up and tell them to sod off. And yes when I get very annoyed I either start yelling in french - which is rare- or I turn latter is much more common and people tend to leave me alone afterwards. Apparently they've dealt with England too many times." Matthew says, chuckling at how much fuss he knew Arthur could brew. "So, you don't go all Canadian hockey player on them? That inhumane monster we see on the ice?" Irina asks with a smile. "I'm not that bad. Well, I am, but, I prefer not to turn that on people who think they're just doing their job. " Matthew says and shrugs.

Soon the three bordered their flight, Kumajirou took the window seat, Matthew took the seat next to him and Irina the one next to him while Ivan took the isle seat. Matthew sighed and decided to sleep on the flight. Might as well get some rest before the Chaos ensues back home.

великий - Grand

-Note: If I ever forget the translations at the bottom, please tell me. I don't mean to forget but sometimes it slips my mind. So please comment if I have forgotten any on earlier chapters or chapters I will post in the future.-


End file.
